Whipped Cream
by ashteabear
Summary: Tenten starts to have an uncanny attraction to hot chocolate. Nejiten. ONESHOT.


**Whipped Cream**

**Disclaimer: K9puppyg does not own and never will own Naruto or any of it's characters...**

**Summary: Tenten starts to have an uncanny attraction to hot chocolate. NejiTen. ONESHOT**.

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm actually back here. This is just a little something to get over my terrible writers block. And this is my first oneshot!**

* * *

Huffing down the frozen street, Tenten looked around for any sign of life. The streets were currently deserted. Everyone was probably cooped up in their homes. Who could blame them though? It reminded her of Antarctica outside! She paused her stroll when she noticed a stand that had free hot chocolate. She couldn't resist and she happily flounced over.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in her room trying to decipher whether or not to go outside and wander in the frozen winter wonderland outside.

Achoo...She heard someone sneeze.

Well, it was boring being stuck in her room.

Achoo...She heard a sneeze again.

Although if she went out she could possibly catch a cold.

Achoo...Is someone already sick? She wondered. Then a knock on the door was heard.

" Yes?"she replied to the knock. The door opened slowly revealing her cousin Neji.

"Hinata, you wouldn't happen to have any tissue would you?" he asked. She examined him and saw that his nose was in fact red. She replied by shaking her head.

"But I have a handkerchief." She added, reaching into her pocket and bringing it to Neji, which he reluctantly took. He stared down at it's craftsmanship. The design was a snowflake in light blue embroidery. He couldn't evacuate his nostrils in such beauty.

"I'll just go buy some tissue." and he put his hand out to return it. She shook her head and told him,

"Keep it, you may need it." Neji wasn't really trying to argue in his current condition, so he stuffed it in his pocket. He put his jacket on and headed out the gates.

* * *

"One hot chocolate, please." Tenten requested. She was currently sitting in the donut stand, but they happened to be giving away free hot chocolate today. _'Must be to attract customers._' She mused. Her thoughts were interrupted when a hot steaming cup of hot chocolate was plopped down in front of her.

"Enjoy." the waiter smiled. Then she walked away. She looked up at the cup and marveled at the sight. The hot chocolate was so...pretty. It was topped with whipped cream and had chocolate sprinkles assembled upon it. It had a stick of chocolate sticking out of it as well.

_'Pretty nice for a free hot chocolate.'_ she thought bringing it up to her mouth.

* * *

Neji had emerged from the store with his tissue. Sighing as he walked back toward the compound he thought to himself that he didn't really feel like going back yet. So, he slowed his pace. _'Anything to keep me from going back home would do me some good.' _he reasoned. That's when he noticed the sign.

**"Free Hot Chocolate"** It read. He smiled to himself and he decided hot chocolate on a freezing cold day while having a temperature sounded nice. He started toward the stand.

* * *

Tenten had asked for seconds, since it tasted soooo good...She was about to drool when another being had stepped into her presence. She didn't even bother looking up to see who it was.

"Tenten?" The other person apparently knew her. She looked up and realized that the person was no other than Neji! She grinned as he took his place on the stool beside her.

"Hi, Neji." she sounded a little eager. Maybe the anxiety for that second cup had something to do with it. That's when the waiter had walked in front of him and asked what he'd like.

"One hot chocolate." he replied. The waiter then disappeared behind some curtains that separated the kitchen from the counter. This is when he turned to Tenten. "Are you here for the free hot chocolate too?" he asked. She simply nodded. She examined him and asked,

"Are you sick Neji? Or is it just the cold air?"

"I believe I have a bit of a temperature." he replied raising his hand to feel his face.

"No, here let me feel." she stated. She put her hand on his cheek. It felt fine to her. Her hands were probably cold though. She removed her hand and straightened herself back up on her stool, then shrugged.

Neji felt a strange tingling when Tenten removed her hand. He brought his hand to his cheek again. He felt dizzy. Maybe he should've went home instead.

The waiter had finally came back with both their hot chocolates and set them on the counter. "Enjoy!" she chirped, then she looked at Tenten and said,"Again." She turned and disappeared again. That was when Tenten devoured the poor drink. It probably went down so fast she didn't have time to feel the heat from it. Neji, on the other hand sipped his quietly. He sat his down and looked at Tenten, who had already finished hers and was now rubbing her warm stomach. He couldn't help but notice she had some whipped cream on her cheek.

"There's some whipped cream on your face." he said while pointing at her cheek. She swept her hand across and asked,

"Did I get it?" Neji shook his head and pulled out the handkerchief Hinata had given him earlier. He bent in closer and gently wiped her cheek with it. That's when he noticed how close their faces were. He decided to give her some space and he continued to drink his hot chocolate. When he put the cup down, he noticed Tenten was staring at him. Before he knew it Tenten had licked his cheek! He looked at her puzzled.

"Sorry Neji, I just couldn't help it! The whipped cream on your face just looked so delicious!" She explained turning red from embarrassment.

She really did love that hot chocolate!


End file.
